Changing My Ways
by melaniemelmelgirl
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is fresh to the world as a newly discovered pop star. With newfound fame and a chance to pursue love, what will happen to her? Will she succeed, or find out what it’s like to fall? S and S, E and T, R and R!
1. Early Morning Schedules And A Workout

Changing My Ways

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. If you'd like to buy them for me as a birthday present, go talk to CLAMP.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm melaniemelmelgirl, here on my fifth fic! Well, right after writing chapter six of "Walking on a Thin Line", inspiration for a new fic struck me! Here's the summary:

Sakura Kinomoto is fresh to the world as a newly discovered pop star. With newfound fame and a chance to pursue love, what will happen to her? Will she succeed, or find out what it's like to fall?

Yes, I know, sorta clichéd and already-done, but I hope to put a new twist on things, and I'm gunna see where this story takes me. Don't ask me how many chapters it will be yet, because I'm not quite sure. Normally, I end where it feels right.

Enjoy, and don't be afraid to review!

Chapter One- Early Morning Schedules And A Workout

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mrkledkljlgjlrek" 18 year old Sakura Kinomoto mumbled incoherently as her alarm clock rang at 5:30 a.m. sharp. One of the not-so-glamorous parts of being a famous pop star. Actually, there really wasn't that much glamour at all, even if it paid well.

Stumbling out of bed, she promptly tripped over a pair of shoes, and flew face first onto the floor.

"$" she swore, getting up and throwing her Jimmy Choo's at the wall.

'My god, why must I wake up so freakin' early in the goddamn morning. The signing in Tokyo isn't until noon! The flight is one hour, for crying out loud!' she thought to herself, and stumbled into the bathroom.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she felt a little more awake.

She exited the bathroom, and re entered the bedroom of her hotel suite, when all of a sudden, her publicist entered the room.

"Good morning Ms. Sakura, I see you're wide awake and ready for the day!" her publicist chirped, wide awake herself.

"I wouldn't exactly say wide awake, Ms. Tomoyo, but I'm almost ready to face the day. What's today's agenda?" Sakura inquired.

"6:00 a.m. is a workout with your trainer in the hotel's exercise center, then at 6:30 you may shower and get ready for the day, 7:00 is breakfast, 7:30 our makeup artist and hair stylists will make you pretty, not that you already aren't, at 8:00 you are to come back to your room and pack, 8:30 we check out, 9:00 we arrive at the airport, and 10:30 is your flight to Tokyo, arrival is at 11:30, then you will arrive at 11:45 to your signing that will start at 12, 3:00 is a break for lunch, at 4:00 your limo will take you to the photo shoot that will get images for your new single, 4:15 you will arrive and change and have makeup and hair done, 5:00 the shoot will start and go till 7:00, then we rush you over to the Tokyo Centre and change you and give you hair and makeup, 7:45 is sound check, and at 8:00 your opening act will start. You go on stage at 8:45 sing till 10, and you will be taken to your hotel at 10:30. You are free after then, any questions?" Ms. Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"I feel exhausted just hearing all that…", Sakura exclaimed.

"You think that's tiring, you should see tomorrow's schedule" Ms. Tomoyo said.

"Kay…I'd better change into my workout clothes and head down to the workout room. I'm sure Ms. Meilin will have me sweating off that cake I had last night, among other things." Sakura said, sighing.

"You deserved it, eating cake at your party celebrating the completion of your first album! It's been a long process, but I think you're ready for your first concert tonight!" Ms. Tomoyo said.

"I know…the last four months have been non stop recording sessions and rehearsals. I've grown really close to my band mates", Sakura said.

"Yes…that Li boy can sure play bass well", Ms. Tomoyo said.

"He sure can!" Sakura agreed.

"Well, enough chit chat. I'd better leave you to get ready for your workout! I'll put in a good word to Ms. Meilin to not work you too hard", Ms. Tomoyo said.

"THANK YOU!" Sakura cried.

"No problem. I'll see you at breakfast, I have some calls to make", Ms. Tomoyo said.

"See ya!" Sakura chirped.

With that, Sakura changed into her Dolce & Gabana fitness wear, put on her Prada jogging shoes, grabbed her silvery iPod Nano in it's Gucci case and her room key, and took the elevator down to the fitness room.

"G'morning, Ms. Meilin!" Sakura said.

"Hey there! Ready to get worked?" Ms. Meilin asked, doing some stretches.

"I suppose so…" Sakura said, joining Ms. Meilin, doing stretches as well.

"What kinds of things do you want to focus on working today?" Ms. Meilin asked.

"Well, yesterday I mostly jogged, but today I'd like to use the stair climber or bike" Sakura said.

"Good choice. I'm gunna start by lifting some hand weights", Ms. Meilin decided.

As Sakura worked, she stared at Ms. Meilin in awe. She was the most athletic woman that Sakura had ever met. She was always constantly in motion, or was fidgeting. Sakura guessed that she simply could not sit still.

Sighing, she put on her iPod Nano, and droned out the whish-whish sound her bike made with some of the Cure. For a pop star, she was really into rock 'n roll. Her playlist consisted mostly of Bon Jovi, System of a Down, AC/DC, Kiss, Green Day, Nickelback, Coheed & Cambria, All-American Rejects, and Def Leppard, as well as some Japanese groups like Polysics or Die, Hide, and some J-Pop like BoA and Utada Hikaru. She was fluent in both Japanese and English, and was releasing a bit of both on her CD.

Since Sakura was still a high school senior, she had a tutor who gave her lessons a couple of hours a day. She had Advanced Calculus, AP Physics, European History, Japanese Literature, English Literature, and French IV taught to her on the road, in the air, in a hotel room-whenever she had time, wherever she was.

She would embark on a worldwide spring tour, from March to June, and would come back to Tomoeda to graduate with her friends, even though she completed the second semester of her senior year with a tutor. Sakura would be touring through 20 different countries, including Japan, China, Singapore, Korea, Taiwan, Germany, England, France, Spain, Portugal, Iceland, Switzerland, Belgium, The Netherlands, Italy, Ireland, Austria, Sweden, and a few shows in Canada and America. Sakura was very nervous about this, as she had never left Japan before, and only had been to Tokyo once in her life, as a little girl. But she figured that now in her life was the right time to travel, as a young adult and pop singer. Her album had two disks, 10 songs on each, one in Japanese and one in English. She would sing in Japanese through Asia, mostly Japan and Singapore, and English with a few Japanese through the rest of the tour.

After the 30 minute timer beeped, Meilin dismissed Sakura to shower and change for breakfast.

Sakura ran back up to her room, and took a shower, enjoying the warm droplets covering her body and getting the sweat off of her. She washed her hair with Infusium 23 shampoo and conditioner, and then turned the water off and wrapped a poofy soft towel around her body.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she rummaged through her suitcase for something appropriate to wear to breakfast and the signing.

She finally decided on sparkly, short denim skirt from American Eagle, a white tank top from Catherine Holstein, and the same Jimmy Choo's she'd thrown at the wall earlier.

Sighing, she went down to breakfast, and awaited the day's events.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aren't ya happy I didn't give you a cliffy? Not this time, at least. Just wait for the next chapter, hehe! I can't update for a few days, I'll be in Michigan over the weekend. Well, hope ya'll review! Later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	2. Live Shows, Fans, And Photo Shoots

Changing My Ways

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CCS. And I'm in immense pain.

Author's note: Hey, it's been a while, sorry bout that! I wrote about it in my profile. I've been having major computer trouble lately (involving lightning from a storm and the internet satellite dish, wow was that a loud noise). We just got it fixed recently. So how are you all? Me, I'm pretty OWWIE at the moment. I just had my wisdom teeth taken out today. I was put under anesthesia, so I didn't feel the surgery and I was asleep, but OW! The pain kicked in after. I've been on a steady diet of pudding and apple sauce today. How's that for healthy:P

My gums are hurting me like a mother friggin' beeotch, not very comfy. But it's my bottom gums that are giving me trouble, the top ones are behaving themselves quite nicely.

Thank you all for the reviews! And to that certain someone who accused me of endorsing products, I'm not trying to endorse anything! I just think it's fun to research different designer brands, because celebs wear designer brands and Sakura obviously needs clothing! You don't like it, you really don't have to read! ;)

Anyhow, 'nuff bout me.

The last chapter was basically an introduction, but I think I should include a character list of who is what in this story:

Sakura Kinomoto- Pop Star

Ms. Tomoyo- Publicist/Manager/Fashion Stylist

Ms. Meilin- Personal Trainer

Ms. Chiharu- Makeup Artist

Ms. Naoko- Hair Stylist

Rika- Drummer

Syaoran Li- Bassist

Eriol Hirigizawa- Electric Guitar

Yamakazi Mr. Terada- Electric Keyboard, sound effects

Mr. Terada - Sound Technician/Stage Crew

Hopefully that will clear up any confusion.

Please enjoy, and feel free to review!

Chapter Two- Live Shows, Fans, And Photo Shoots.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura sighed as she looked out the window of her private jet.

She wasn't used to such posh treatment. It was all so new to her, and she still hadn't gotten over the shock of being a singer.

It was like a dream come true in many ways. Oh god, it was hard work, but Sakura enjoyed hard work, and in the end, she knew all the work she put into it would be worthwhile. It didn't really matter to her if she were a superstar or a one hit wonder, she was just happy to be out seeing the world, and doing it while singing!

Her manager, Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji walked up to Sakura, and said," Sakura, we'll be landing soon. Shall I take your tray away?" she asked.

"Sure, thanks, I'll just get my stuff ready for landing," she said.

"Get your pens ready, because girl, you're going to be signing your hand off!" Ms. Tomoyo said.

"Okay…did those mini posters for the fans come in?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, and do you have the multicolored Sharpies and regular pens prepared?" Ms. Tomoyo asked.

"They're right in this pencil pouch I have", Sakura said.

"Excellent! Buckle up and prepare for landing", Ms. Tomoyo said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Sakura looked around the room she had on the plane.

It would be her room for the tour, at least while she was in the air. There would be many hour flights in between countries, so the room had a bed, armchair with seatbelts, different cubbies and drawers for things like PJ's and spare clothing, plus a bookshelf with a special see through door so they wouldn't fly out during turbulence.

The room also had a plasma TV, VCR, DVD, and she had a stereo/CD player.

And of course, in her laptop bag was her IBM Thinkpad (:D like the one I write my stories on), her Nintendo DS and games, PSP with games and movies, iPOD Video, cell phone (turned off during flights), and her pocket translator. It would translate words in other languages into Japanese, and Sakura loved it.

Sakura popped some bubblegum in her mouth, and waited for the plane to land.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"EEEH! SAKURA!" a bunch of fans screamed at the airport as they saw her walk by.

She smiled and waved at them, but her bodyguards held back the people.

She whispered into one of their ears if she could sign a few autographs to these young girls and boys, and he nodded.

"You have ten minutes", he said.

She nodded, took out her pen, and chatted with the fans while signing pictures a bodyguard had with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later, as Sakura was in makeup at the 'green room' (a green room is a special backstage room for cast and crew to chill in, get makeup, eat, whatev. It's not really green…unless it's painted that way!) at Tokyo Mall for the real autograph signing, Ms. Tomoyo was chatting with Sakura.

"Sakura, I think you handled those fans at the airport rather gracefully. You sure are a people person!"

"Well, those young teens were so cute, and very nice! I had to do something for them!" she said.

"You're going to have to get used to many people asking you for autographs, amongst other things. Not all will be as friendly as these people, however", Ms. Tomoyo warned.

"I realize this. But what surprises me is that many people know my name, and my first single doesn't even come out for a week!" she said.

"Well, you did appear on those music shows and a few interview shows, so people are starting to recognize you. Plus, ad's are appearing on T.V. and in magazines, billboards, and on the internet for your upcoming single and albums, and for your tour. Many people are coming to the special concert tonight. You are a fresh face, so people go for it!" Ms. Tomoyo said.

"I know…It's just so exciting. It's fun to know that people I've never met are a fan of me! And interviews are fun! I just hope that the paparazzi will learn to leave me alone…" she said, thinking.

"Well, Sakura, that's one thing that you may not get. If you become a superstar, there's no stopping the paparazzi." Ms. Tomoyo said, grimly.

Sakura nodded, and looked in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself!

In the mirror was a girl with shoulder length honey brown hair, done up in a half-updo with curls. She had sparkly hairspray with a few hair gems, and on her face was light pink sparkly eye shadow, light foundation and cover up, light pink blush, and a lovely red lipstick. She had a sort of pink eyeliner underneath her eyes, and it actually looked good. She had black, waterproof mascara on as well. Sakura thought that she looked rather elegant.

On her body, she wore a short mini dress with spaghetti straps. It was a cotton dress, light pink with light sparkles. She wore two inch pink pumps on her feet, and had sparkly pink finger and toe nails.

For jewelry, she had on a pink ribbon choker with a fake diamond deep pink heart in the middle, pink chandelier earrings on her first set of holes, pink studs on her second set of holes, and a pink hoop on her right cartilage.

Her hair stylist, Ms. Naoko, was fussing with her hair, doing final touches, while her makeup artist, Ms. Chiharu, was powdering Sakura's nose, neck, and back, so that it wouldn't shine from sweat, as it was rather hot out.

"Ms. Naoko, Ms. Chiharu, you guys can work wonders! I love what you did with my hair and makeup!" Sakura said.

"Well, you have a lovely face, you don't need too much makeup, I just enhance the features! It also appears you've been using those daytime and nighttime facial moisturizers and face washes, so your skin is glowing!" said Ms. Chiharu.

"And your hair is so luscious, I'm trying to capture the silky beauty of it! I'm glad you're using the shampoo and conditioners that I told you to use!" said Ms. Naoko.

"Do you like the outfit I picked out for this event?" Ms. Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, I love it! Ms. Tomoyo, you have fantastic taste!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ms. Tomoyo smiled, and thanked Sakura, then said, "Ladies, finish up, Sakura is due to go on stage to greet the audience and sing her debut single, and then it's autograph time!" she said.

"Yes ma'am!" said Ms. Chiharu and Ms. Naoko.

After they finished, Sakura was led to the backstage of the mall's stage. She was to come on from stage left, and currently the band was tuning their instruments for sound check. Sakura's mic had already been tested, so she was ready to go on.

Her band mates looked over at her, smiled, and gave her a

After she was instructed to go on stage, she went on with her head mic and sat on the chair set out for her. It was more of a stool, actually, a bright pink, sparkly block.

She turned and winked at her band mates, who smiled and gave her a thumb's up in return.

As she waited for the curtain to be drawn open, she heard Mr. Terada say "And now, PRESENTING, LIVE FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME, SAKURA KINOMOTO!"

Sakura heard a lot of screaming and applause, and watched as the curtain drew open.

She couldn't really see the audience due to the bright lights, but she smiled, waved, and spoke into the mic "Hey Tokyo, how's it going?"

The crowd cheered in approval, and she stood up to speak.

"I'm glad you could all come to see me today! Today, I'm going to sing my debut single, "Shine", which hits stores next week! It includes "Shine", it's official remix, a karaoke version, plus a special song in English not included my album, entitled "Creep". There is also a few CD-rom features, including the official music video, a photo album, link to my official website, and a video interview! I hope you enjoy this song, and stick around after for my autograph signing!" she said, and gave her 100 watt grin to the crowd before standing up.

She closed her eyes, and waited for the guitar intro to start.

(A/N: Okay, I wrote this song, it probably sucks but pleeeeease do not steal it. I will hunt you down with carrot sauce and a BB gun if you do! Also, let's just pretend that she's singing in Japanese, I only know a few phrases in Japanese. )

The intro passed, and she started singing with her eyes closed, with all the instruments playing (electric guitar, bass guitar, drums, keyboard)

_This is the point where I must shine,_

_Spread my wings and fly far away._

_Make my day and hold me close, _

_Sparkle all over the world today… _she sang, and after the first verse, only the electric guitar and piano played for the chorus.

She opened her eyes and sang slowly while dancing softly,

_It's the time that I must do_

_All that I want to._

_Only you hold my heart,_

_Please don't tear it apart._

_Shine…_

She started dancing faster, smiling, singing the next verse, with all instruments playing hard.

_Gotta get the most out of life_

_That I possibly can._

_Enjoying those long summer days,_

_Crisping my pale skin to a tan._

Again, the music slowed down to only a guitar and piano, and Sakura danced slowly and sang softly.

_It's the time that I must do_

_All that I want to._

_Only you hold my heart,_

_Please don't tear it apart._

_Shine…_

Then came the third verse, fast music, Sakura singing and dancing full blast.

_Connecting with all the obstacles_

_That I must overcome._

_Trusting in my two legs,_

_So that I can run._

_Shine…_

After this came a verrrrrrry long guitar solo, with the drums beating occasionally and a bit of piano, and Sakura doing a dance routine she had learned just last week during the shooting of her video.

Then came the last verse.

_Now I lay awake at night,_

_Smiling ear from ear._

_I'm finally getting my way,_

_Each and every year._

_Shine…_

Then the chorus….

_It's the time that I must do_

_All that I want to._

_Only you hold my heart,_

_Please don't tear it-_

_It's the time that I must do_

_All that I want to._

_Only you hold my heart'_

_Please don't tear it-_

_Apart._

_Shine…_

_Shine…_

_Shine…_

She ended with a funky dance, then a graceful bow.

The audience went wild, applauding and screaming, and Sakura and her band took two curtain calls.

Sakura raced off stage, her adrenaline pumping all the way.

"EEH! My first time performing live! Oh my god, I feel so…ALIVE!" she squealed to Ms. Tomoyo.

Smiling, she said "If you think that was cool, wait till tonight at your very first SOLD OUT show at the Tokyo Arena (A/N: don't know if that's a real place, so let's pretend! )! Just now, only 500 people were in the audience, but tonight, FIVE THOUSAND people will be watching you!" she exclaimed.

Sakura grinned, squealed again, and rushed off to Hair and Makeup for touch ups before the signing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura was laughing with her hair and makeup stylists, drinking a bottle of water, getting her hair touched up, when Ms. Tomoyo came in and said that it was time to go on.

"Just let me re touch up your lipstick, and you can sign away!" said Ms. Chiharu.

Sakura obediently did what she was asked, then followed Ms. Tomoyo to where she would be signing autographs for her fans.

She walked to the table she was assigned to, and sat down. There was a rope holding back her fans, with a long line behind it. At the table she was sitting at was a large poster taped to the front of it, advertising her new single and album, and at the table was a stack of mini posters free for her fans, a pile of colored permanent markers and pens, plus a bottle of water for Sakura. A photographer stood by with a Polaroid camera, who would be taking pictures of fans with Sakura for $5 a shot, in case fans forgot their own cameras and wanted a shot.

Her bodyguards sat on either side of her, and behind Sakura was a backdrop for her to stand by with fans for pictures.

She told her bodyguards that she was ready whenever they were, and one got up and unhooked the rope holding the fans back.

A bunch of girls squealed, and the first one came in line with a white sneaker and a digital camera.

"Hi Sakura, it's sooo nice to finally meet you! I loved your performance, and I was wondering if you could sign my sneaker and a poster for me, and be in a picture with me!" she said.

"Of course I would love too, thanks!" What's your name?" she asked the girl, who appeared about 12 years old.

"Mirah!" the girl chirped excitedly.

Sakura took a black pen and signed the poster "To Mirah, luv ya baby! Sakura"

"What color would you like me to sign your shoe with?" Sakura asked.

"Umm…PINK!" she said.

"Good choice", Sakura commented, and signed her name with three hearts around it quickly, then stood up for the picture."

Mirah handed the camera to the photographer, and Sakura put her arm around the girl's shoulder.

They both smiled on the count of three, then Sakura shook the girl's hand and sat back down for the next fan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Three Hours Later

"Ughh…my hand is gunna fall of!" Sakura said, taking a sip of water and shaking her signing hand.

"Only ten more minutes of this, and look, there are only about 25 fans left" said her bodyguard Clyde.

"You are doing good, most celebs I've worked with before complain more than once", said her other bodyguard Boris.

She smiled, and worked on signing things for the rest of the fans, such as posters, papers, sneakers, Japan Pop magazine that featured her on the cover (her first cover shoot, last month!), photos printed off the internet, covers of diaries and notebooks, inserts inside picture frames, and much more.

After the last fan got their picture taken and poster autographed, Sakura was led to the food court so she could get some grub with her band mates and crew.

But first, she went into the ladies' room with her oversize Prada bag, took out a wig, a pair of fake glasses, and changed into a pair of denim shorts and a tank top.

Even so, some of her fans recognized her and asked for photos and autographs while she was eating her Thai noodles. But being the cheerful girl she was, Sakura signed autographs for every fan and posed for pictures till her lips hurt and her eyes were temporarily blinded from the flash.

After she was done eating and signing, Ms. Tomoyo asked "Sakura, would you like to shop for a half hour before going to your interview? We could look for more outfits for your tour"

"Sure, I love shopping! Maybe we can look for a dress or two for the movie premiere in Hong Kong and the single release press party next week?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! Let's not waste another second!" Tomoyo said.

With that, they walked into DEB Dresses, Sakura's recommendation. They had just enough time to find a lovely black, spaghetti strap knee length evening gown for the press party, and a silvery halter floor length dress for the movie premiere, and with Sakura's money saving skills that she still had from Junior Prom, they got those dresses for under $500 total! They may not have been true designer, but Sakura felt like a million bucks in those dresses.

After they checked out, Ms. Tomoyo led Sakura to her limo, which took her to the photo studio they had reserved for that afternoon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wow, it's my second time getting my hair and makeup done today, I feel like a princess!" Sakura said, grinning.

"Embrace the feeling, hon. You still have to get more makeup and hair done throughout this five-outfit shoot, and later on tonight at the concert!" said Ms. Naoko.

Sakura just smiled and let them work on her.

Afterward, she was led to a changing room, where she put on a lime green satiny, strapless tea length party dress with green pumps. Her hair was done up in a high-up ponytail with a fuzzy green scrunchie and a dark green headband, fake electric green streaks were attached to her hair, and she had green eye shadow on her eyes, green eyeliner, black mascara, light blush, foundation, cover up, and bright red lipstick. On her nails and toe nails were green polish, with little green butterflies. She loved her makeup, and her jewelry was lovely too!

Her jewelry included large green plastic hoop earrings, green studs on her second piercing, and a green silvery hoop on her cartilage. She wore chunky green and white plastic bangles, a plastic green ring, green watch on a vinyl band with green rhinestones, a silver chain necklace with a green fake emerald, and on her left ankle was a green chain with little green frog charms.

(A/N: Are you getting bored yet? I just love descriptions and details…ehehe. Plus I'm bored and trying to ignore my wisdom teeth pain. Sorry if this chapter is too long…)

For her first shoot, she had a green backdrop with a green stool, and she did standing and sitting posed. This green look could very well be her cover shot.

After that was done (each shoot is 10 minutes, as hair, makeup, and changing took a while), she went back to the dressing room for her next shoot.

For the second shoot, she wore an ice blue ballroom gown with a hoop skirt, and on the skirt part there was layer after layer of light blue sheer fabric that was glittery, and she wore bright blue pumps on her feet.

Since there wasn't quite enough time to re do her nails, fake ones were stuck on with blue polish, and she had her hair down in light curls with fake electric blue streaks clipped in her hair.

Her makeup included bright blue eye shadow, blue eye liner, blue lipstick, and the same foundation, blush, and cover up.

Jewelry included earrings that were silvery dangly earrings with blue stones on it, fake blue sapphire studs on her second set of holes, and a blue stud in her cartilage. She had a sliver ring with a blue gem in it, a few silvery blue bangle bracelets, a chandelier necklace that was silver with blue raindrop shaped fake gems, and she had a magic wand with a star in her hand, and a tiara with blue gems on her head.

This theme was "Princess", and she had a throne she sat in many different positions with, with a blue backdrop. She only stood for a few shots for this one, as time was limited.

On her third shoot, she had on baby blue hip hugging jeans, and a red belly shirt with black sleeves that said "POP STAR" on it in cursive blue writing with glitter. She wore regular white socks and red sneakers.

Her hair was down in this picture, with no fake streaks, and for makeup she had the cover up and foundation stuff, blush, light pink lip gloss, and small hints of red eyeliner lining her eyes and a bit on her lids.

Jewelry included a single red plastic bangle, and a heart shaped gold locket.

There was just a white backdrop for this one, and she had some head shots, half body shots of her crossing her arms, hands on hips, and a few full body shots.

The fourth shoot included a light pink miniskirt, satiny light pink top, and pink vinyl boots that went to her knees with about four inches of platform.

Her hair was down but had two small pigtails with light pink hair ties, and her makeup had light pink eyeshadow, lipgloss with sparkles, black eyeliner, and the basic foundation, cover up, blush, etc.

She had dangly pink heart earrings on her ears, pink studs on the second set of piercings, and a hoop earring with a gold heart bead on her cartilage.

She had a light pink cloudy backdrop for this one, and worked the CAMERA!

And finally, for her fifth shoot, she was a school girl!

Her outfit had a white polo shirt and black tie, and a red and black plaid miniskirt. She completed the look with white knee socks and white tennis shoes.

Her hair was in two pigtails, and she had on light pink eyeshadow, makeup basics, and bright red lipstick.

On her ears were big gold hoop earrings on the first set, the second set had gold studs, and she had a small gold hoop on her cartilage. On her neck was a gold locket, and she had a watch and a small gold chain on her wrists.

She had a big lollypop in her hand for some of the pictures, in others; she was swinging around a messenger bag and blowing big pink bubbles of gum.

Finally, after she had changed back into her regular clothes, she collapsed into a chair in her dressing room.

"Grrr…I've posed every possible way I think I could, unless if I was naked!" Sakura exclaimed to Ms. Tomoyo.

Ms. Tomoyo laughed and said, "C'mon girl, you can chill in your limo and backstage in the dressing room tonight at your concert! It's time for your interview now!"

Sakura nodded, and followed Ms. Tomoyo down the hall to where the interviewer was sitting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I thought that would be long enough for you guys! This chapter is like 4000 something words, I think! It was 12 pages in Microsoft Word, after all…

God, my hands hurt from all this. I typed it ALL AT ONCE, took over an hour. I'm gunna go and suffer from Carpel Tunnel syndrome now, you guys review now, ya hear?

THANK GOD FOR VICIDEN. It helps, my gums aren't so bytchy right now. :D

Later. Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


End file.
